<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i know heaven's a thing (i go there when you touch me) by arcanelarry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299353">i know heaven's a thing (i go there when you touch me)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcanelarry/pseuds/arcanelarry'>arcanelarry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Bottom Harry Styles, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Drug Use, Feminization, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Grinding, Harry in Lingerie, Harry in Panties, Lingerie, M/M, Marijuana, Mitch is hardly in it, Pet Names, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, Shotgunning, Smut, Top Louis Tomlinson, just a reference to subspace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:09:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcanelarry/pseuds/arcanelarry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Baby!” Harry says a bit too loudly as the people scattered around the room turn to look at him briefly before returning to their conversations. Harry’s voice is gravelly and thick from the smoke, his face reveals a dopey smile upon seeing Louis’ kind face. Harry’s clumsy hand reaches for Louis’ and he stands up. As he does so, his body gives out for a moment and he clings on to Louis, his lips grazing Louis’ ear, “I missed you, baby.”</p><p>Or, Harry gets high. Then Harry and Louis get high. Then they have sex.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i know heaven's a thing (i go there when you touch me)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic just kinda came to me while I was high last night. It pretty much revolves around recreational drug use (marijuana), please let me know if there's anything I should tag. I hope you enjoy and if you do, please leave kudos/a comment!</p><p>Title from False God by Taylor Swift, which seems like a high sex song to me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry can feel the buzz running up and down his arms as he lifts them in the air, lidded eyes heavy and dry in the smoke-filled room. He moves his arms once more, turning his palms over to stare at his tense fingers. A slow smile stretches on his face and he looks up at Mitch, making grabby hands at the bowl being packed by Mitch’s practiced hands.</p><p>Contrary to popular belief, it’s not all that often that Harry smokes for fun. Usually, he’ll engage for the sake of artistry with many songs being the product of weed or mushrooms. Tonight, though, it’s just him and his mates letting off some steam; getting high just to get high. They’re gathered in the basement which absolutely reeks of a mixture of cold pizza, spilled liquor, and weed.</p><p>“Harry, you alright mate?” Harry hears distantly. He knows someone is talking to him so he just nods slowly in acknowledgment. The same voice continues talking from somewhere in the room, though Harry can’t be arsed to pinpoint who or where. He perks up, however, when he hears a certain name.</p><p>Louis.</p><p>“Louis!?” Harry jumps up from where he was seemingly glued to the couch, landing on two shaky feet. “Where’s my Louis?” He asks, speech slowed and slurred. He looks around the room, only seeing the faces of friends, not of the love of his life. He’s confused now; Louis isn’t here. Where is he?</p><p>A hand on his shoulder jolts him out of his concerned state. “Yeah, Lou’s gonna be here soon. He’ll take you home,” Harry groans at the thought of leaving, but quickly recovers once he remembers that means he gets to be with Louis. His Louis. The most important person in his life, the man he’s loved since he was a teenager.</p><p>Music-filled minutes pass as Harry thinks about Louis. His mind drifts to Louis’ hands, the way his tattoos are stark against his tanned skin. He thinks about his hair, soft and grown out just enough to get a grip on. His thighs, his stubble, his eyes. Most importantly, however, Harry thinks about Louis’ cock. He thinks about it so much he’s aching for it, mouth bordering on salivating just from thinking about its heavy weight on Harry’s tongue, inside of Harry. He’s about to reach down and covertly palm himself for a moment when he looks up and sees him. Louis’ standing in front of a half-hard Harry with his arm outstretched.</p><p>“Baby!” Harry says a bit too loudly as the people scattered around the room turn to look at him briefly before returning to their conversations. Harry’s voice is gravelly and thick from the smoke, his face reveals a dopey smile upon seeing Louis’ kind face. Harry’s clumsy hand reaches for Louis’ and he stands up. As he does so, his body gives out for a moment and he clings on to Louis, his lips grazing Louis’ ear, “I missed you, baby.”</p><p>It shouldn’t be that hot to Louis. Harry’s practically yelling straight into his eardrum and his clothes stink of weed. With the way Harry’s pressing into his hip, however, all sense is thrown out the window. Louis takes a big breath before slowly leading his boyfriend through the tangle of people. He stops in front of Mitch, knowing Harry will want to say goodbye.</p><p>“H, can you say thank you to Mitch?” Harry whines a little at the simple request. So it’s one of those nights. The three of them chat for a moment until Harry gets impatient. Louis thanks Mitch for taking care of Harry and for calling him before they finally leave.</p><p>Once they’re at the car, Harry slumps into the passenger seat. He’s still high, sure, but his brain feels like the perfect level of fuzzy. Not too much, though, just enough to feel like he’s in a pseudo-subspace. Louis turns the key into the ignition and shifts into drive.</p><p>They’re about halfway through the short trip when Harry starts getting antsy. His high has faded into a calm buzz and there is now an energy thrumming throughout his body. He glances over at Louis who seems quite focused on the road. With his mind cleared a bit, however, Harry knows that’s not the truth. He reaches across the center console and rests his hand halfway up Louis’ thigh, fingers pressing into the softness. As he does so, Louis’ breath hitches just slightly. Harry smirks because of it and slides his hand a little bit higher so the side of his hand teases at Louis’ hardening cock.</p><p>“Harry,” Louis warns with a tone that turns Harry on a bit. Harry sees through Louis’ stern voice and recognizes that he’s just as affected. “Don’t start something you can’t finish, love.”</p><p>“Who says we can’t finish?”</p><p>Louis rolls his eyes at the cheesiness, but simultaneously moans at the thought of Harry’s mouth around his cock, his body enveloping him in heat, his neat curls bouncing with the force of it all. They turn onto their private drive and Louis puts the car into park just short of the house. Harry looks towards him in confusion before Louis explains.</p><p>“When we get inside, you’re going to go upstairs and put on your black lingerie set while I pack a bowl for us. You’re going to be good for me, right baby? I know you can be.” Harry shifts in his seat as his eyes glaze over in newfound desperation. All he wants is to be good, good, good for Louis.</p><p>“Can be good for you Lou, good for Daddy,” he practically moans out the words as Louis completes the drive into the garage. He’s high on something else now, on the need to be good for Louis. He opens his car door before Louis gets the chance to, knowing it’ll fill his gentlemanly ego. They walk into the house together and part at the staircase.</p><p>As Harry walks up the stairs, he thinks about what Louis has in store for him. They don’t always play; they only break out the lingerie on especially fun nights. He can hear Louis rummaging through their smoke drawer as he slips his lumbering legs into the feminine lace of the panties, shaking off the feeling that he shouldn’t be so turned on by this. He is though; between Louis’ commanding tone and the softness of the lingerie, he’s so incredibly turned on. He works his hand up and down his cock a few times over the lace before reaching for the matching bra top. He and Louis had purchased the set together, they had it specially made for him so it fits just right--no ill-fitting cups or too-tight panties--everything fits just right. He feels amazing, looks amazing, he knows. Louis will tell him so.</p><p>He walks back down the stairs wearing nothing but the black set to find Louis sat in an armchair, legs crossed and lap inviting. He’s not smoking out of a piece, he’s actually taken the time to roll a joint and for some reason it makes it that much hotter. Louis moves the joint away from his lips, a thick cloud of smoke following close behind. He motions for Harry to come closer from where he’s stopped in his tracks, entranced by Louis. He snaps out of said trance and moves towards Louis before kneeling in front of him and resting his head against Louis’ thigh.</p><p>“Look so pretty, baby. Want a hit?” Harry nods and reaches up for the joint. He inhales deeply before letting the smoke out, coughing a bit from the sensation against his already burnt throat. Louis takes hold of the joint again, breathing in but holding the smoke in his mouth. He takes Harry’s jaw in his free hand and uses his thumb to part Harry’s lips. Harry understands the gesture and relaxes his mouth, allowing Louis to softly blow the smoke into his mouth. The intimate nature of it all; Louis fully clothed while Harry’s practically naked is driving Harry crazy. Louis leans back and takes another drag from the joint. He silently offers Harry another hit, to which Harry just shakes his head. He feels so alive right now and doesn’t want to mess with the peak intoxication he has.</p><p>They both get insatiable when they’re high, so it makes sense when Louis stubs the joint and leads Harry back upstairs to the bedroom. Louis lays Harry down on the bed and climbs over him, legs straddling his laurel-covered hips. He leans down and kisses Harry with the fervor provided by a combination of being high and being horny. </p><p>As Louis grinds down, Harry is reminded that Louis is still fully clothed and makes a move to change that. His fingers slip under the hem of Louis’ shirt and Louis lets up briefly to lift the shirt above his head. Their fingers work together to remove Louis’ belt and after his trousers are off he’s left hovering over Harry in nothing but his tight boxers.</p><p>Louis moves his mouth from Harry’s to kiss down his neck and chest, stopping at the flimsy black lace covering his pecs. He uses his hand to push it aside before leaning down and taking Harry’s nipple between his lips.</p><p>“Oh, fuck,” Harry shudders, arching up into Louis’ mouth. The combination of Louis on one of his nipples and the lace on the other is exhilarating, yes, but it’s not enough anymore. He needs Louis’ cock in his mouth, in his arse, just somewhere. He tells Louis as much.</p><p>“I know baby, gonna get inside you soon, yeah?” Louis reaches across Harry’s body into the bedside drawer, fishing out a half-full mini bottle of lube. He forgoes the condom box, knowing Harry will want to feel him and that they have the time to get messy. “Just gotta get you prepped, my love.”</p><p>“Daddy,” Harry moans at the thought. “I want you, need you inside me.” Louis leans back on his haunches, allowing Harry to flip over to his stomach. Harry rests on his elbows and greedily presses his arse backward into Louis. Normally, Louis would scold him for this, but tonight is all about love and the languid nature of their bodies. </p><p>Louis leans down and takes Harry’s arse cheeks in each of his palms, thicker from time spent bouncing on stage and in the gym. Leaning further, he teases his tongue against Harry’s hole, eliciting a startled moan from Harry. He spends a few more moments on the haphazard rim job before impatiently reaching for the lube. He coats two fingers generously and rubs them over Harry’s hole before putting both in at once, Harry still stretched from the morning.</p><p>“Fuck! Oh, fuck Lou, please,” Harry begs, though he’s not even sure what for. Louis continues fucking his index and middle finger into Harry, earning a breathy moan and more murmured expletives. Eventually, he adds a third finger and adjusts the angle of his wrist, hitting Harry’s prostate nearly every time. “Gonna come Lou, yeah-” Harry starts but is interrupted when Louis quickly removes his fingers from Harry. Harry’s whines are bordering on whimpers now that he’s sufficiently edged.</p><p>“Want you to come on my cock,” Louis explains. “Can you do that baby, can you come on Daddy’s cock?” Harry just nods at that, too far gone to verbally respond. Louis feels hazy as well, the joint starting to affect him beautifully. Louis leans over Harry’s back and whispers, “How do you want it, love?”</p><p>“Want you to fuck me on my back, wanna see your face when you come,” Harry springs back to life as Louis helps him flip over onto his back. He moves to shove his panties down his legs until Louis stops him.</p><p>“Gonna fuck you with your panties on, messy baby.”</p><p>Okay. Harry can work with that. Louis moves the thong over to the side of his hole and presses the head of his dick against him. Harry moans at the sensation, inching forward to get Louis inside him. Louis tuts as if to scold him for another greedy move, but continues to push in any way. Once his head breaches Harry’s hole, they’re both moaning even louder.</p><p>The relaxed energy from the weed still sits between them as Louis fucks slowly but sharply into Harry. It’s both hot and romantic at the same time. Louis bends his head down to catch Harry’s lips as he continues fucking into him. The taste of sweat and smoke meets between their mouths. The slight angle change must do something to Harry as he pulls away from Louis, “I’m close Lou, so close Daddy.”</p><p>Louis lifts Harry’s legs more, pulling his hips down the bed and making the angle even more severe. Louis’ close too, the friction of the panties against his cock and Harry’s tightness around him making a heated combination.</p><p>“Come for me, baby.”</p><p>That’s all it takes before Harry is coming with a loud moan, streaks of white lining his stomach and chest. Louis fucks in one, two, three more times before coming inside Harry, groaning as he slowly pulls out of him.</p><p>Louis flops on the bed next to Harry and his come-covered lingerie. Both of their chests are heaving and the sound of their breathing fills the room. Louis looks over at Harry and lets out a giggle, his post-sex high brain coming in full force. Harry meets his eyes and laughs as well, the sexual atmosphere fading away as both come down from their highs.</p><p>“Your eyes are so fuckin’ red, Lou,” Harry says with another laugh. He knows his own eyes are probably red as well, but he can’t help from blurting out the first thought that enters his mind. The red around Louis’ eyes only highlights the natural blue, making them appear even brighter than usual.</p><p>In lieu of a response, Louis just reaches his hand up to stroke Harry’s cheek. Harry can see now that Louis’ eyes are not only red, but they’re also heavy and his mouth is curved permanently into a goofy smile. “I love you so much baby,” Louis finally says. “Even if I had to come save your high ass.”</p><p>They end up finishing the joint and lazing in bed, snacks littering the room. It’s just passing midnight when Harry asks, “Wanna go for round two?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>